Dragon Princess
by MzShellSan
Summary: This is a re-write of Lucy the Dragon Princess. Lucy comes home after a job and finds out her boyfriend -Natsu- was getting it on with Lisana and that her friends and family had been lying to her. Secrets are revealed and the guild finds out a few things about Lucy and how much she really knows about fairy tail.
1. Broken Trust

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new year and so I'm going to try and do things differently. Every day for the next week I will be posting re-writes. Those stories, plus TCOL and the ones I work on with Naruisawesome will be my main focus. I'm going to try and keep to at least one update a week and I am resolved to do better. So feel free to send me angry messages from time to time – not rude per say and not hate- just messages reminding me to get off of my ass. Now this particular story was written a far while ago. It is not the same. The plot line and characters are around to only things that have been kept. The entire story is being edited and re-written into something better. One thing that remains the same however are the warnings of vulgar language. Due to the nature of the story there will be some swearing. If this is a problem just move your mouse up to the back arrow. Thankyou. Now for the rest of you. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to the respective owners**

**Counter: Day 2/7**

**Broken Trust**

The wind blew around me like a jacket made of pure cold. I was just coming back from a solo mission a little while away. I would have gone with Team Natsu but since Lisanna got back I can't help but feel like the missions that have both of us on them turn out bad. No offense to her but she needs to realise that Natsu and everyone else can take care of themselves.

More often than not she'll mess something up and when I try to talk to her about it she runs screaming to _my _boyfriend.

The thought of my boyfriend of nearly two months Natsu made me smile. I had finished a week earlier than expected and I couldn't wait to see him.

I was about to walk into the guild through the front when I heard some voices. Normally this wouldn't bother me I mean this is fairy tail. Most people would be scared if it was quiet at the guild. What made me halt in my tracks was the way that they were speaking. Even through the thick oak doors I could tell that hear the anxiety and guild clouding their words.

"Do you think we should tell her what's going on?" I heard Cana ask.

_Tell me what? What's going on_? My mind wanted to conjure up some crazy stories and worry me half to death but I pushed down those feelings. I always preferred rationality. Listening closer I could hear Mira.

"We were sworn to secrecy! We can't go back on what we said before!"

_Not her too. My friends and family. What the hell is going on?_

"Everyone knows but her! She has rights!" I heard Levi shout.

_Rights to what?! What the hell is going on?!_

"You swore not to tell her! Are you going to break your word to two of the people you've known since childhood because of something small like this? They've only been together for what? One month, two months? Lisanna and Natsu have together all their lives. Lisanna deserves her happiness!" I heard Mira reply angrily, almost as if she was the one who was being betrayed – which in its self is ridiculous.

So they're lying to me!? I thought they were my family but, I guess I was wrong. I know I should have more faith, after all this was only a few people out of the guild but the betrayal stung so much that the thought immediately left me.

Knowing that I couldn't go in through the normal way for fear of them realising that I had heard I went around the back of the guild and jumped up to master's window.

Tapping gently I giggled slightly at his shocked face. He scrambled out of his seat and opened it so I could get inside. "Child, what can I do for you?" he asked after I was safely inside and the window was shut tight once again.

"Master, I'm going to show the guild what happens to those who don't take care of their own and reveal some things to them that I've never told anyone except you, Laxus, Gildarts and Gajeel. Are you coming?"

"So you know about the betrayal?" He asked.

"Did you know?" I inquired, slightly worried about what the reply could be. I could barely handle the lies coming from everyone else at the moment. If master was in on it… I wasn't sure what I would do.

He shook his head making me let out a sigh of relief I never knew I was holding. "I heard them talking about it about a day after you left so I couldn't tell you about it" he was quick to assure me.

I sighed. "I'm glad I can still trust someone at this guild."

He smiled sadly. "What are you going to do now? You're not going to leave are you?"

His voice sounded sad but it held the understanding I have come to love over the years I've known him.

I shook my head and his face contours into one of happiness. "Not to sound like I don't want you here but why _are_ you staying?" he questioned.

"I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing how much their actions hurt me. Actually I am going to tell them the truth about me when that lying bitch and cheating bastard get back. If they're going to unknowingly start a silent war then they should at least learn what they're up against," I sneered in reply.

You see I have a secret of my own. I know what happened to all the dragons, I was -after all- there when it happened. Master is actually my grandfather. Not by blood of course. I've known him all my life and he –in a way- adopted me. I used to always come to the guild to visit him, Laxus and Gildarts.

He glanced at his office door. "They should be back soon. In fact if today is anything like the other days you've been away they'll come in kissing in about one minute exact. They think that while you're gone on a mission in danger, they can mess about all they want. They even made everyone promise not to tell you just so they could flaunt their relationship." He informed to me.

I felt anger flare inside me but I held it back because I knew that if I let my anger get the better of me than I'm no better than them.

Sure enough exactly a minute later I hear the door being kicked open. Opening the door from master's office silently I look down and the first thing I notice Lisanna and Natsu kissing as if no-one was watching.

Bingo.

I turn to master and he nods in agreement.

The strict look that currently showed on his face made me giggle. I could remember naming it the "grumpy grandpa" face. Before my father took me away from this place that's what I would always call him when he was attempting to be strict. Attempting being the key word here. He always was a complete push over. The thought made me smirk.

Anyway back on track.

I walked out to the front of the balcony thing inside the guild hall (I don't have a clue what it is) and stood on the safety ledge where everyone could see me.

Sure enough, everyone glanced up and noticed me standing there. They seemed to be momentarily shocked to see me there apart from Laxus who had –from the look on his face- sensed my presence earlier.

Noticing Gildarts wasn't here at the moment I closed my eyes and felt around for his magical energy. I almost smiled when I realised he wasn't too far away. It would be even better with him here.

'_Time for payback' _I thought.

I stood there silently for about five minutes until someone had the courage to speak up albeit rather awkwardly.

"H-Hey Lu-Chan how are you?" I glare at Levi. She looked taken back at the fierceness and gave me a rather hurt look. I nearly scoffed at it.

Master stepped away from his office door knowing why I was waiting having long since felt the presence of Gildarts nearby.

"She won't speak for a minute so I want you all to SHUT UP!" he said taking the unsaid words, right out of my mouth.

Looks of confusion washed over their faces but they did as they were told and stood there, waiting for what would happen next.

About a minute later, Gildarts came walking through the door with a bright smile on his face.

When he realised that no-one else was cheering or fighting and the guild hall was quiet he blinked in confusion. I laughed at his face then I began to speak.

"Gil, sit down please!" I requested with a slight smile.

He looked surprised but did as I told him. "What? So you're back to that again?" he asked. I ignored his question and continued on to start the explanation.

I dramatically used my power to re-equip myself to my **real** usual outfit. I was a pink crop top with a fairy tail mark on the corner and black mid-thigh shorts with a black belt that held a rune protected chain for my keys.

"Hello family, back stabbing bitches and untrustworthy bastards" I began harshly.

Everyone looked surprised at the sudden change in attitude. I could tell they were about to start asking questions when I continued on with my speech.

"Did you all really believe that I wouldn't realise what was going on? Let's see, Natsu is being a cheating bastard with that slut Lisanna and my so called friends are lying to me. Does that about sum it up?"

A surprised gasp resounded around the room from most members as they wondered how I had figured it out. Some of the members had ashamed looks and others were angry, namely Mira, Elfman, Natsu and Lisanna plus a few others who couldn't understand why I would talk about Lisanna like that. The fact that they couldn't see what was panted right in front of them irked me to no end.

"How dare you! I could beat your wimpy, pathetic, weak ass any day!" screamed Lisanna as she stepped away from Natsu's embrace, hissing at me like the catty feline she was.

I rolled my eyes and laughed loudly. It probably sounded weird and… rather off to everyone but it had been a long day, I was still tired and recovering from the mission I went on. I stopped laughing and glared at her harshly.

Then a similar gesture was offered to me when I felt the narrowed eyes of someone on me. Looking over I saw an infuriated looking Natsu. "Why are you laughing!" he shouted, his eyes almost slits and fire swirling around his wrists.

A disappointed sigh sounded from the bar where Gildarts had taken his seat. "I am disappointed in you Natsu. I didn't take you for the type of person to cheat on a lady let alone someone as amazing as Lucy. She's like another daughter" he stated shaking his head.

From behind me I heard grunts of agreement from both Grandpa and Laxus. I turned to my favourite blonde and grinned at him before turning back to the still shell shocked guild members.

Lisanna let out a frustrated scream before storming out of the guild at a frenzied pace. Natsu looked after her hopelessly before snapping his head to look at me.

"You bitch" he accused, "Lisanna did nothing to you! Why would you do that? She never did anything but tell the truth. You're weak, everyone knows it you just need to accept it!"

I gave him a decisive look before smiling menacingly. "You're right. I knew what she was like from the beginning. The one who lied to me was you and most of the guild members. Oh and you're wrong, she did tell a few lies and every single one was about me. She hates me and I can't say she's given me a reason not to make the feeling mutual. But besides that I could beat you and Lisanna both single handed with my eyes closed."

He scoffed along with Mira, Gray and Erza. "I'm sorry but he's right, you aren't all that powerful" she agreed with a sigh.

"Then how come I'm an S-class wizard who has beaten Gildarts before and both he and Lisanna aren't even close?" I hissed before turning heel and storming back into master's office.

Even from in there I could hear the surprised gasps and the murmurs of people asking each other if it was true. The saddest part was the many denials of the fact. Master was getting to the point when he couldn't take it anymore, I could feel the anger in his aura rising bit by bit.

"Silence!" masters voice shouted, effectively bringing all talk to a standstill, "Lucy speaks the truth. She is in fact an S-Class mage."

I could practically feel Gildarts smile as he spoke. "And she has in fact beaten me in a battle before. It was a long battle but she won it none the less."

Leaning back against the door I felt myself slide down to the ground as I looked out the window I had entered in through only fifteen minutes earlier. Sighing I rested my head back. My chest pounded unhappily and I couldn't agree with it more. What had I done to deserve the betrayal they had served me?

A slight knock resounded around the room as the person standing near the door allowed themself to become known.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly. I couldn't really care less whether or not they could hear me.

A familiar grunt replied along with a simple "me" in return.

Standing up I opened the door with my head down. He pushed the door open more and let himself in, closing and locking it. Walking over to the couch in the room I collapsed onto it.

With a slight grumble he followed me and stopped right in front. "Look at me" he demanded. Not wanting to anger him I looked up. I was surprised at the soft look Laxus was giving me as he placed his hand on my cheek. Carefully he brushed away a few tears I never realised had fallen.

"Why?" I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. "Why did they just betray me like this? I never did anything to them. I've always just been friendly and tried not to hold them back too much. What could I possibly have done to deserve this? I don't understand!" I cried, slowly becoming more hysterical.

Shushing me quietly he wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. I gripped his shirt tightly and let myself go. If it was Laxus it was okay. He wouldn't hurt me, he cared about me. My self-assurances kept me going as I released all of the pent up emotions I was feelings. Finally, after what seemed like hours I felt my tears slow and I slowed my breathing back down.

"Thank-you." My voice was hoarse and before I realised what was happening coughs racked my body sending tremors of pain through my throat and lungs as they tightened and my breathing became restricted. Acting quickly Laxus grabbed a glass of water while he slowly patted my back to help me out while muttering reassurances to me. Finally the fit stopped and I breathed deeply to try and stop the black spots that were forming in my vision but eventually I caved.

My throat hurt but not nearly as much as the pain that was in my heart.

**A/N: Yes I am aware that those caps locked words are irritating. I did attempt to change them however my laptop was being weird and would not allow me to do such. Please accept these cookies as an apology *hands you cookies***


	2. The Challenge

**Shellsan: So here is the next chapter finally. It took a lot longer then I wanted it to in order to finish it. In fact, I was supposed to have it up days ago. But anywho. Most of this was entirely from scratch and it was hard to make it end up in the necessary places so that I could get the story to flow naturally.**

**Laxus: This idiot owns nothing but the plotline..**

**The Challenge**

I groaned as the light shined over me and pulled the covers up higher to block the sun so I could go back to sleep. Wait sun? Covers?

Forcing my eyes open I looked around to see myself in my room, in my bed. My clothes were the same as yesterday and I sighed. Just as I was slipping out of bed Laxus walked in.

"I thought that was you. Hurry up and shower, we have to go to the guild," he grunted.

I sighed and nodded. The previous enthusiasm to the place of my dreams was now merely a feeling of sadness. I couldn't help the emotion of loneliness and betrayal that washed over me again as I grabbed my clothes and fill the bath full of hot water. I sighed as I relaxed into the water. This was definitely what I needed right now.

A moment later Virgo appeared looking very worried. "Princess are you alright?" She inquired quietly.

Smiling I lifted myself out of the water and took the offered towel and clothes. "I'll be fine Virgo. I'm not going to let something like this get me down. I still have Laxus and Master along with Gildarts and all of you spirits. My friends are still here. I have plenty to be happy and proud about. So don't worry about me and tell Loki that it's all okay. Everything will fine. I'm angrier now so I'll take care of things." I assured her.

For a moment she seemed to be suspicious but finally she nodded and I let me go.

As she disappeared from beside me I let out a breath of relief.

Changing into the clothes I exited the bathroom and immediately headed towards the kitchen. As I walked my stomach grumbled due to the delicious smells.

"About time." Laxus teased placing food on the table and taking a seat.

Ignoring the insult I took my seat and immediately began eating. I hadn't realized it before but it had been a while since my last meal – what with the guild issues yesterday and the whole mission thing for them past week.

It took me only a few minutes to devour the entire plate and I heard Laxus laughing at me.

Glaring over at him I huffed and crossed my arms. "It's not funny. I was really hungry." I insisted.

He only laughed harder at me.

After a few minutes I began to giggle as well. Slowly our humor subsided and we calmed down.

"Let's go Blondie. We have a date at the guild. You can sit with my team if you don't feel up to it."

I nodded slightly at him. "It's okay. I'd just rather not go in today at all…" I trailed off.

It seemed too soon to be walking back into that place after everything that happened. I didn't want to be around them for the time being. I wanted to cool off.

Sending a pleading look at Laxus he simply shook his head.

Deflating I got up from my seat and moved the plates to the sink. "Let's go then. Why do I have to come in today too though?" I asked.

He frowned at me but didn't speak for a moment. Finally he grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the house. "Because Gramps told me to. He said to make sure you came no matter what. And then warned me that if I didn't I'd have a problem on my hands." He explained.

I sighed. If Master wanted us there then I couldn't really do anything about it.

After stumbling a bit because of how I was being pulled I got myself together and quickly started walking faster, un-removing my hand from his with a flush on my face.

It didn't take us long to reach the guild and I stopped outside, hesitant to enter. Noticing my reaction Laxus took it upon himself to force the doors open loudly and walk in, motioning for me to follow.

Gulping a little, I tried to hold my head up high as I walked inside, ignoring the looks I was getting to the best of my ability. Truthfully I was feeling extremely self-conscious. So many eyes on me and in more of an angry fashion than anything else.

Laxus' presence was comforting but it wasn't enough to stop myself from feeling extremely uneasy at the sight of Natsu, Gray and Erza. I was powerful – I knew that. But they were strong and working together the three of them could prove to be quite the difficult opponents.

Now that I think about it I haven't told them all about me yet.

I frowned at the thought. There were still some details missing in my confession. I didn't even tell them what I had intended to yesterday because I got too worked up.

Sighing, I looked around at the now quiet guild as I slowly made my way up the stairs to the next floor, gripping the back of Laxus' jacket when I nearly tripped.

I heard a snicker from beside me and I turned to glare at who it was. Lisanna was standing there with Natsu next to her, his arm around her waist tightly.

It was hard for me not to feel sad, as a pang of emptiness overcame me with how openly they were standing there and flirting with each other. Did they have to flaunt it in front of me like this? Didn't they have at least a little sense of what was okay and what wasn't? Because this definitely was _not _okay.

Apparently Laxus was in agreement with me as he too glared down at them.

"How can you possibly be S-Class if you can't even walk up some stairs?" Lisanna sneered.

I smirked at her, forcing myself to place on a strong face. I couldn't show her how much she gets to me. "Jealousy is really unbecoming. Perhaps one day you'll grow up and be able to sit with the big kids too."

Laxus snorted and I could see the amusement dancing in his eyes from where I was standing.

"Come on Blondie. I can't keep walking if you grip onto my jacket like that so you have to come with me." He teased, grabbing my wrist and dragging me upstairs, ignoring the angered insults from Natsu and Lisanna about 'running away', 'cowards', 'weak' and something about how Lisanna could never be jealous of me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my wrist away from the dragon slayers hand and pouted. "You're blonde too you know." I pointed out, relaxing into one of the seats at a table.

He chuckled. "But I'm a hot blonde. It's just a hair colour for you." He grunted with a smirk.

I turned around when I heard a couple laughs. Gildarts and Master were just exiting his office and had obviously heard the comment.

"Don't worry about him Lucy. You're definitely a good looking girl. Especially in a swimsuit." Master says, looking me up and down. I felt my irritation grow but before I can shout at him for being a pervert, Gildarts decides to tune in and join the conversation.

"My Luce is always beautiful!" He proclaims loudly.

A few denials rang around the room quietly but I chose to ignore them.

Instead it placed a well aim hit to both Master and Gildarts. "You idiots. Stop being so perverted. No-one asked for your opinion." I huffed, crossing my arms and taking a sip of the strawberry shake that Laxus had gotten me during the little argument.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Laxy." I teased.

He glared at me and I momentarily regretted my choice of words before hiding it. I couldn't let him beat me, stupid lightening always zapping me when we were kids.

His eyebrow was raised in expectance and I looked away defiantly.

"Apologise or I'll take away your milkshake." He threatened.

That caught my attention and I snapped my head back to him. "B-but Laxy." I whined, widening my eyes and letting them fill with tears.

A slight smirk formed on my mouth when I saw him avoid contact with me.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. "Or I really will take that shake from you."

I grinned. "Okay! Only if you promise not to take it from me though."

Laxus rolled his eyes and I knew I had won. "Whatever Blondie. I'm going out. Try not to break anything while I'm gone." He warned, gulping the last of his drink in one go and slipping his hands into his pockets as his sound pod played in his ears loudly.

Sighing I turned back to my strawberry shake intending to have a peaceful morning and ignore everyone around me.

Things that you intend to happen _never _happen in Fairy Tail.

It took less than two minutes for Master and Gildarts to pull up seats at my table.

It took less than thirty seconds for them to start an argument in front of me, between themselves.

It took me less than five seconds later to hit them both for the second time that day.

"Hey! What was that for? You trying to start a fight with me today Lucy?" Gildarts grumbled, pouting at me.

I grinned, "I don't know. Am I? I'm not sure if fighting an old man like you would even be worth it." I teased.

Master winked at me. "I know what you mean Lucy. He does seem to be getting a little out of practice doesn't he? I haven't seen him break much yet either. Must be getting old." He continued.

Gildart's eyebrow twitched and he stood up, slamming his hands down on the table with a childish irritation.

The noise in the guild stopped to see what all the commotion was about.

"I am not getting old! Lucy Heartifilia, I challenge you to a fight!" He shouted.

I smiled innocently. "A challenge? For me? Why would you want to do that? I surely don't stand a chance."

His frustration rose and so did the guilds.

"She's obviously turning it down. Not as strong as she said she was huh." Lisanna pointed out with a smirk.

Mira nodded next to her. "If you were really strong you'd accept the challenge." She insisted.

I smirked, dropping the act. "Who said I was declining. Meet me outside the guild at nine tomorrow morning and we'll see who the strongest really is now."

With those words I stood up and glided down the stairs with a practiced ease. Being rich had some perks to it.

The doors opened and then closed behind me and screams or gossip immediately erupted when I was gone.

**Shellsan: So there it is**

**Lucy: This is pretty short**

**Shellsan: Ah yeah. The next chapter is the actual fight so it'll be long and as a consequence this chapter was actually much shorter then planned.**

**Lucy: Please read and review anyways!**


End file.
